Peaceful Times
by Crystal Prime
Summary: Side story to A World Apart. Ratchet and Amanda enjoy some nice time off in each other's arms, even as Amanda educates Ratchet on human behavior during high school and sometimes beyond. Light hearted and written to be happy. RatchetxOC Rated K


**A/N:** This is a happy side story to A World Apart that I wrote for Jayna Prime since she's been down in the dumps. I hope you like it! There are a couple of spoilers in it, but it doesn't really give much of anything away, just small little facts.

I hope you like it and it cheers you up Jayna!

**Summary: **Ratchet and Amanda take a day to themselves and enjoy some peace and quiet.

"What do you mean you can't watch Icefire for me?" I asked my best friend incredulously. "You're always willing to take her in when I need you!"

"Sorry, Amanda, I just can't do it this time," Naomi said. "You know ever since I became the liaison between the Autobots and the human government, I have had to spend extra time away from base and I can't just leave when I have a meeting in ten minutes."

"But you're my spark sister!" I whined. "We promised we would always have time for each other! And my sparkling! And our mechs!"

"You realize how much of a kid you sound like, right?" Naomi teased.

"We also promised to always act like kids around each other for sanity's sake," I said, sticking my tongue out at the screen that showed my best friend's human face.

"See if Ironhide and Chromia will babysit," Naomi suggested.

"Ironhide's on a scouting mission," I said. "And Chromia is having a girl's day out with her sisters."

"What about the twins?"

"Never gonna happen."

"Optimus and Elita?"

"Haven't seen them since they returned from patrol in Egypt."

"Jetfire?"

"Patrolling the skies."

"Sam and Mikeala?"

"On a date."

"Bee?"

"With Sam and Mikeala on their date."

"Jolt?"

"Busy."

"Well then just take Icefire with you."

"Are you crazy? We want a break! Icefire is as rambunctious as we were when we were in elementary. She's as bad as the twins!"

"Good luck then!" Naomi said and cut the connection.

I sighed and stood from the human-sized computer in the quarters I shared with Naomi when she wasn't away trying to keep the government from getting in our faces. When Galloway finally quit, having had enough of pranks, the government had oddly enough requested either me or Naomi as the liaison, since we were both once human and thus had a better understanding of both races. I had been shocked that Naomi had volunteered before I could even say anything. I guess she wanted to be sure that the government didn't sick anymore jerks on us and that I wouldn't squish some humans, which I would likely do if I got caught up in politics. Naomi got extremely angered at politicians just as much as I did, but she also had a lot more patience than I did when it came to the president himself. Not that that saved him or his people from her fury when they did anger her. They learned quickly to respect her and couldn't argue when Optimus pointed out it was what they requested.

Unfortunately, this kept Naomi away from base a lot. Instead of going on missions, she kept the government out of our hair, er servos. That was her job as Autobot-government liaison. Of course, that's not the way the government saw it, but it was still the truth of the matter.

"Hey lil lady."

I looked up to find Jazz walking up to me. Oh right, he wasn't with Naomi, I forgot.

"Hey Jazz! Can I ask you a huge favor?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog pout, which was easy seeing as how I was in my human form at the moment.

"Sure thing, anything for my spark sis-in-law," Jazz said, scooping me up in his hand.

I giggled at his use of Earth terminology. "You are learning," I said, grinning. "Can you watch Icefire for me and Ratchet? We wanted a nice day to ourselves and no one else is available."

"Sure thing, lil lady," Jazz said.

"Great! Ratchet's waiting with her in the main hangar, let's go," I said, smiling at my spark bro-in-law. Since Naomi is my spark sister and he is her mech, he is my spark bro-in-law. That's just how we saw it anyway.

"Yes ma'am," Jazz said, grinning.

I giggled as he began carrying me toward the main hangar. He loved watching Icefire whenever he was asked to. And he was great with her. He'll make a great father when this is all over.

When we got to the main hangar, Ratchet was in the process of stroking Icefire's back and making purring sounds. I melted at the scene, being filled with love and happiness. I loved my little Icefire and I loved Ratchet, who also loved the two of us. I was thankful to be blessed with such a loving mech and such a wonderful sparkling femme. I was also thankful to be blessed with my great friends. The sight was so precious.

"Where's the camera when you need one?" I asked happily.

Ratchet must've heard me, because he looked up as Jazz carried me over.

"Hey Ratch! Jazz is gonna watch Icefire for us!" I said happily as the mentioned mech sat me on the ground. I transformed up to my Cybertronian form.

"Thank you, Jazz," Ratchet said as I walked to his side.

"Anytime, doc bot," Jazz said. "Icefire's a precious little femme."

"She certainly is," I said, stroking Icefire's antennai affectionately. I sent all the love and affection through our link and heard her purr and felt her happiness. "Now you be good for Uncle Jazz." I told her.

"I'll take good care of her," Jazz promised as Ratchet handed her over.

"You better," Ratchet said.

With that, we bid goodbye, transformed into our vehicle modes and took off away from the base. We drove side by side in peace and quiet. I had no idea where we were going, but Ratchet did, so I just kept an optic on the blip on my radar that was him and the other on my speedometer, making sure to match his speed. When he turned, I turned. When he sped up, I sped up. I was beginning to wonder if we had a destination when I caught sight of a beach in front of us. Absolutely no one was around. In fact, there wasn't even a road that led to the beach, we driven through a short canyon pass that was off the side of a road.

Ratchet led me to the beach and then transformed, then I transformed as well. I walked over to Ratchet and wrapped an arm around him while looking out at the ocean. We situated ourselves into a sitting position. I leaned into him as he wrapped his own around me.

"It's beautiful," I said. "But are you certain no one will find us here? We don't want to be discovered by some adventurous kid."

"I've checked, no humans ever come here," Ratchet said. "We finally get some alone time." He tightened his hold on me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hm, you never know, some kid could get brave," I said and giggled. "I used to explore the out-of-way places all the time before all this started. I was always drifting away from the main stream." I giggled and snuggled against my mech's side. "Then again, I am the one who wanted to have a cake and a water fight at my wedding. Everyone said I was crazy."

"You're not crazy," Ratchet said, holding me tightly and running his hand across my armor, causing me to shiver and press into him when he passed over a sensitive spot.

"Yes I am and you know it," I said, poking the side of his head and laughing. "But that's why you love me."

"You're my crazy femme," Ratchet said, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm your crazy insane Transfan femme," I said, giggling. "Well, I've been called insane before anyway. And I am a Transfan, because that's what people from my world who were pretty much obsessed with this world are called. And I was pretty darn near obsessed." I giggled.

"You are definitely not insane," Ratchet said, though he was chuckling.

"Yes I am," I laughed, turning my head and kissing his cheek. I felt his body heat against mine. "Did you see my last prank on Galloway before he went crying to his mummy?"

"That was you?" Ratchet asked, a shocked and almost scared expression on his face.

I giggled. "Oh yes," I said. "I was in a particularly cruel mood, for lack of better wording. Galloway had just been getting on my nerves more so than usual. Government jerks do not want to get on my bad side when I'm in a mood." I giggled. "My 'Con side might show."

"You have a 'Con side?" Ratchet tilted his head.

"You just haven't seen me when I get like that," I said, sighing sadly. "I hope you never do. I dun like that side of me. I scare myself."

"I find it really hard to believe you're telling the truth," Ratchet said softly, turning to look in my optics.

I laughed. "You're right," I said. "I used to have that side, but my conscience seems to grow by the day." I smirked. "Though the 'Cons should watch their backs, I may pull particularly cruel pranks on them like I did Galloway." I snickered a little.

"Maybe you are insane," Ratchet conceded. He hugged me tightly to him and kissed me lightly. "But you're my insane femme and no one can take you from me."

I felt myself heat and snuggled into his embrace. I breathed in his metallic scent and sighed contentedly. "No one could anyway, I'd just smack for it," I said and giggled a little. "Or pull some high school logic on them and they'd just leave." I giggled.

"What is high school logic anyway?" Ratchet asked, stroking my back and making me feel warm and tingly.

"Hmm, one of the worst things to be the target of," I said, shuddering slightly. "I was the target of it much in high school. Untrue rumors spread and it was partly due to high school logic being used on me. Such as the one that states if someone accuses you of something, if you are silent it's true and also if you protest it's true and if you concede to it, well it's obviously true. There's no winning against it because it's childish and stupid."

"Hmm," Ratchet said, his hold on me tightening in a comforting way. "What kind of rumors?"

"One was that I was a slut," I said. "I stayed away from boys and barely had one guy friend. I was _the_ most naïve girl in the whole school. I don't even know how that one was believed, but some cruel idiot thought he'd spread it. I've never once did..._that_. But supposedly, I wasn't innocent. I learned how to make myself as invisible as possible in high school because of rumors like that one. Wasn't too hard either, since I was the smallest person in the school. The rumors still hurt though and so did the comments made that they thought I didn't hear. High school was the worst four years of my life, though middle school is pushing very close second."

I was aware of a small whimper escaping me at the memory and Ratchet held me tighter. "Shh, it's ok," Ratchet said. "You're safe now."

"I know," I said, snuggling further into his embrace. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Ratchet said.

"Hmm, that makes me want to sing a certain song," I said, pulling back with an odd look. "Talking about high school that is." I giggled. "Oh man, and it's such a true song."

Ratchet looked mildly amused, but disappointed that I pulled away. "And what song is that?"

"Hmm, I'll sing it," I said before transforming down to human form so I could sing better. Ratchet picked me up and held me in his hand. I had to think a moment, but then started singing.

Cause high school could be

A mini me of the rest of society

There's always a prom queen

There'll always be, always be sororities

Sadly some will be eternally keeping score of popularity

And just cuz they all do

Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school

Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school

High school is like a big competition

Beauty contests, prom court is the mission

There can only be one queen, one king

Everyone voting, everyone competing

But these are the rules, the way of high school

If someone puts you down that's so high school

Someone talks behind your back that's so high school

Thinking you have to get them back that's also high school

I know I'll be graduating early

Cause high school could be

A mini me of the rest of society

There's always a prom queen

There'll always be, always be sororities

Sadly some will be eternally keeping score of popularity

And just cuz they all do

Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school

Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school

High school is like the state of the nation

Some people never change after graduation

Believing any light you shine makes their's lesser

They have to prove to everyone that their's is better

These are the rules, the way of high school

If someone puts you down that's so high school

Believing they're too cool for you that's so high school

If you believe it too that's also high school

I know I'll be graduating early

Cause high school could be

A mini me of the rest of society

There's always a prom queen

There'll always be, always be sororities

Sadly some will be eternally keeping score of popularity

And just cuz they all do

Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school

Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school

We've all got bad yearbook photos which we've forgot to let go

And just like acne our insecurity should be something we left with the TV

So here's to letting go of yearbook photos

Things we kept that hold us down

So that was yesterday, there's always tomorrow

We are tomorrow, we are tomorrow

So I know I'll be graduating early

I finished with a small smirk, though I was also shaking my head. "You have no idea how true that song is," I said. "I've dealt with fifty-one year olds who still act like they're in high school. And telling me that I need to do this and that so people will like me. Talk about a putter downer, I ain't here to be liked if I'm not liked for who I am." I grinned. "Hence why I was never popular."

Ratchet smiled and he held me to his chest. "I don't see how anyone could dislike you, my femme," he said softly as I hugged his chassis and he stroked my small back with one finger.

"Hmm, that's high school," I said. "Which is a mini me of the rest of society."

We both chuckled before falling into silence.

I am unsure how long we sat there, but it was a long time. We didn't hardly even moved as we sat there, Ratchet holding me to his chassis, stroking my back and me snuggling against his chassis feeling as if nothing else existed, happy and as if nothing could touch me. It was a wonderful feeling, even if foreign for me. I could've stayed there forever and I almost wished we could've. I knew we would have to return to the base at some point before the sun went down, but for now, it was just nice to have some time with my mech in peace.

Life is definitely good. Finally.


End file.
